A Night To Remember
by SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: Puppyshipping! Joey and Seto have a very . . . . interesting night at the bar. Sex. You were warned.


Seto Kaiba awoke and found a dirty blonde boy asleep next to him. He sat up and realized he was naked. He closed his deep blue eyes for a moment to try to comprehend what had happened the night before. He rested his palm against his forehead in an attempt to stop the pounding in his head. Things were still fuzzy, but he remembered alcohol. Lots of alcohol. That would explain his hangover. But where did Joey Wheeler tie in? And why were they both naked?

Seto got up and wrapped his white robe around himself while walking over to the window. Joey stirred slightly but continued sleeping. Seto rested his head against the cool glass and concentrated. Suddenly all of the past night's events came back in a startling clarity.

-The Previous Night-

Seto had shown up at the bar with Yugi and his team of dorks. He didn't even know why he had agreed to join them, maybe he had just needed the alcohol to flow through him and burn his throat with its stinging sensation. He also didn't understand why when he saw the mutt that he felt a little better.

As the shots went down, everyone but Yugi was becoming drunk off of their ass. Seto and Joey had been tied for whiskey shots and Tristan was already halfway passed out on the bar. Tea was dancing like a whore on one of the bar tables for some men waving dollars at her. Yugi had tried to keep them under control, but at this point he figured he would just send them all home on separate cabs. Yugi walked away from his drunk friends because despite how little liquid he had actually consumed, he had to pee incredibly badly.

"Kaiba," Joey slurred, looking at the brunette boy next to him at the bar, "I can down more," He hiccupped, "then you."

"Wanna bet," Seto told the blonde, "I can out drink you."

"I don't think soooo," Joey leaned in closer, their noses almost touching.

Seto didn't know who had leaned in first, but before he knew it their lips had touched. Suddenly the world was on fire and Seto needed all of Joey. Joey's tongue pushed its way inside Seto's mouth and they were soon panting for breath, but wouldn't stop exploring the inches of one another's mouths. Seto's hands were tangled in Joey's hair and Joey had his hands encircling Seto's waist, holding on tightly.

"Come on," Seto told Joey, grabbing his wrist and walking out the door to hail a cab.

The continued to kiss and make out in the cab all the way to Seto's house; Joey had backed Seto up against the car door and was kissing him up and down his neck while a hand rubbed Seto's crotch. A moan almost escaped Seto, but the cab driver called the stop and made them get out. Seto picked Joey up, squeezing his thighs and wrapped the blonde's legs around his own waist. He carried him that way all the way up the stairs to Seto's bedroom.

Seto threw Joey down on the bed and wasted no time taking off his own shirt. He then pinned Joey to the bed, holding his wrists tightly and letting his knees rest beside Joey's hips. The blonde moaned as Seto teased him by grinding his hips against his crotch. The bulge in Joey's pants grew ever tighter, and the same was happening to Seto. In a moment of distraction on Seto's part, Joey took the opportunity to take over and pin Seto down.

Joey, on the other hand, wasn't as willing to tease Seto. Seto's pants were gone in a matter of seconds, and his underwear quickly followed. Seto's boner was sizeable and throbbing, and Joey wrapped a hand around it as Seto lay there, staring. Pumping a few times, Joey was finally satisfied with Seto's grunts and moans. Joey lowered his head and began to suck on Seto's dick.

"J-J-Joey!" Seto screamed in agonized pleasure, "I'm-I'm gonna-"

He was cut off as a wail of ecstasy escaped him and Joey's mouth was full of raging hot semen. Joey swallowed and tore himself away from Seto's dick. He stripped off his own clothes and towered over Seto as he climbed on top of him.

Seto stopped Joey from doing anything else as he turned the blonde around roughly and reached a hand out from behind to pump Joey's member. Seto's own dick was resting inside Joey's thighs, fully erect.

"Kaiba!" Joey screamed, "Fuck me!"

Seto didn't need to be told twice. He let go of Joey's dick and bent the blonde over and began to fuck him mercilessly from behind. Joey's fists clenched the white sheets of Seto's bed as he grunted and his member finally exploded all it had been holding in.

After both of them had climaxed, they fell from exhaustion. Seto ended up clutching Joey to him, and Joey refused to let go of Seto himself. They fell asleep instantly, each one slightly sticky from the others' semen.

-Present-

Seto was snapped out of his memory when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him from behind.

"Do you remember?" Joey asked, kissing Seto's neck and jawline.

Seto turned around and backed against the window, allowing Joey to continue kissng his neck. He lifted the blonde's chin level to his own, and said, "Yes."

Their lips then mashed into a kiss that was passionate and unbreakable, just like the undiscovered lust for one another they had discovered only the night before.


End file.
